


Неудачно

by Rashiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Хината любит напрашиваться на объятия с провокационным видом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл  
> Написано на mini Haikyuu!! Ship Wars'17

Хината проводит рукой по запотевшему стеклу и корчит самому себе рожу, взлохмачивает мокрые волосы, разбрызгивая капли воды, и тянется за полотенцем. В ванной слишком жарко, и он приоткрывает дверь, ёжась от потока холодного воздуха — наверняка Кагеяма снова проветривал и забыл закрыть окно. Хината тихо чихает и трёт пальцами нос — когда-нибудь он точно заболеет. 

Иногда им сложно ужиться вместе: слаженная игра на площадке не равняется идеальному быту, и они это поняли сразу. Они бесконечно ссорятся из-за раскиданных вещей или очерёдности готовить, но пытаются идти на уступки и понять другого. От нажитых привычек не так легко отказаться. 

Кагеяма любит порядок, а Хината постоянно раскидывает вещи и забывает их класть на место, не обращает внимания на напоминания. Обычно они убираются вместе, попутно наводя ещё больший хаос, если находят что-нибудь интересное или устраивают потасовку в процессе.

Хината любит долгие разговоры практически обо всём, что видит, а Кагеяма всегда отвечает односложно или ограничивается просто кивком головы. Зато он не перебивает Хинату, а тот не заставляет болтать ни о чём. Но о волейболе они оба готовы разговаривать вечно и в любое время суток.

Кагеяма любит свежий воздух и прохладу, а Хината быстро мёрзнет, но зато греться в объятиях друг друга очень приятно. И нагло на них напрашиваться с провокационным видом — тоже.

Хината фыркает и улыбается — сейчас как раз удачный момент. Вытирает волосы, прислушиваясь к звукам из комнаты — Кагеяма смотрит запись очередного матча, — и обиженно морщит нос: мог бы и подождать. Но ничего, маленькая месть всё исправит, а матч можно и перемотать, всё равно они его наверняка уже смотрели. Хината завязывает полотенце вокруг бёдер и толкает дверь в комнату, шлёпая по полу босыми ногами.

— Кагеяма! — зовёт Хината, замирая в дверях. — Мы же договаривались посмотреть вместе!

Тот оборачивается и замирает, разглядывая Хинату так внимательно, что аж мурашки бегут по коже. Хината поводит плечами и обнимает сам себя, как будто хочет спрятаться.

— Отмотаешь в начало? Я пока оденусь.

Кагеяма кивает, но взгляда не отводит; будто не смотрит, а руками щупает. Вроде приятное внимание, но как же смущает...

— Не смотри так, — просит Хината, делая пару шагов вперёд.

Даже несмотря на то, что они давно живут вместе и видели друг друга обнажёнными много раз, Хината никак не может к этому привыкнуть. Желание провокационно соблазнить испаряется, заменяясь желанием залезть под одеяло — подальше от холода и внимательного взгляда.

— Как — так?

— Вот так! — Хината подаётся вперёд всем телом, взмахивает руками — изъяснять эмоции жестами ему намного удобнее — и чувствует, как полотенце скользит по бёдрам и падает на пол. Схватить его он не успевает.

Одновременно с этим слышится звук бьющегося стекла.

Хината разом забывает про полотенце, переключаясь снова на Кагеяму: в его руке больше нет чашки, а пол усыпан осколками. Хината делает пару шагов вперёд, хочет помочь убрать, но замирает от резкого:

— Стой.

Кагеяма обходит осколки, не спуская с Хинаты взгляда, и тот громко сглатывает, переступая на месте. Вздрагивает, когда Кагеяма подходит вплотную и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Ты это специально?

Хината мотает головой и льнёт к нему, когда Кагеяма обнимает его одной рукой, а пальцами другой проводит по лицу, убирая влажные волосы со лба, и прикасается губами в целомудренном поцелуе. Хината тихо стонет, тянется за Кагеямой и притирается твердеющим членом к его ноге.

— В спальню, — шепчет Хината, урвав момент, когда Кагеяма наклоняется и проводит языком по уху.

— Угу, — бормочет тот в ответ, но отпускать, кажется, не собирается.

А Хинате с каждой секундой всё больше и больше нравится идея заняться любовью в гостиной, вот прямо здесь, чтобы Кагеяма разложил его на жёстком полу, удерживая за руки, чтобы целовал до тёмных кругов перед глазами.

Но Кагеяма рушит его фантазии и тянет в сторону спальни — слишком неожиданно. Хината спотыкается о валяющееся на полу влажное полотенце и — правда, не специально! — впечатывает Кагеяму в противоположную стену. Зато тут же находится и останавливает его, скользя ладонями под задравшуюся футболку. Пальцы привычно очерчивают напряжённые мышцы, но Кагеяма не поддаётся и упорно продолжает продвигаться в сторону спальни. Шипит, ударившись об угол дивана, а когда Хината снова целует его, притягивая за футболку, роняет что-то со шкафа — осколки рассыпаются по полу. Кагеяма приподнимает Хинату, тот с готовностью обвивает ногами талию и прижимается в очередном поцелуе.

Когда очередная стена за спиной Хинаты внезапно подставляет искомую дверь, они вдвоём вваливаются в спальню, едва не падая на пол — Кагеяма успевает удержать равновесие, а Хината, бессовестно пользуясь его неустойчивым положением, толкает его на кровать и тут же запрыгивает сверху, глядя на Кагеяму шалыми глазами. Упирается руками в кровать и прогибается над Кагеямой, касаясь грудью и животом его тела.

Кагеяма оглаживает его плечи, рёбра — все мышцы в теле Хинаты поджимаются от лёгкой щекотки, — опускает ладони на ягодицы и сжимает пальцы. Хината коротко стонет, подаваясь вперёд, локти подгибаются, и он прижимается щекой к груди Кагеямы. Вот только ткань футболки — совсем не то, что хочется чувствовать сейчас, хочется кожей к коже, ближе, намного ближе.

— Снимай, — выдыхает Хината и тянет футболку на себя.

Когда Кагеяма отбрасывает её в сторону, Хината мягко его целует, приглаживает взъерошенные волосы на затылке. Жмётся всем телом ближе, Кагеяма крепко обнимает его за спину. Но Хината толкает его на подушки и стекает по телу вниз, нетерпеливо добираясь до резинки штанов. Оттягивает резинку чуть ниже, проводит языком по розовому рельефному следу от одной выпирающей косточки к другой, и устраивается между разведённых ног.

Хината проводит чуть дрожащими пальцами по коже — тут, между бёдер, у Кагеямы самые чувствительные места. И уже слышно, как от такого простого прикосновения у него сбивается дыхание. Хинате нравится, как реагирует Кагеяма, как подталкивает его коленом ближе к себе, как подставляется под прикосновения. А когда тянется рукой к члену, Хинате приходится перехватить его запястья.

— Не сейчас, — шепчет он и поочерёдно целует пальцы Кагеямы, легко касаясь их языком.

Кагеяма смотрит немного сердито, а потом резко приподнимается, хватает Хинату и, перекатившись с ним по кровати, подминает под себя, тут же вжимаясь бёдрами между его ног, а лицом — в плечо.

— Стой... Прекрати! — шипит Хината, и хоть соблазн поддаться велик, он всё же упрямо скидывает Кагеяму с себя, снова седлая его бёдра.

Кагеяма недовольно пыхтит, но перестаёт вырываться из цепкой хватки Хинаты.

— Тогда давай быстрее.

— Ну уж нет! — восклицает тот, соображая, как бы обездвижить Кагеяму, ведь собственных сил на это не хватит — преимущества очевидны.

Взгляд цепляется за привязанные к изголовью кровати ленты: в прошлый раз хотели их опробовать, но сорвались раньше, а потом просто забыли отвязать. Хината улыбается своей находке.

— Дай руку, — говорит он, дотягиваясь до одной из лент.

Кагеяме интересно — по взгляду видно, — он рассматривает красные атласные полоски, обхватывающие запястья. Тянет на пробу, заключает:

— Вроде нормально.

— Если что — говори, — предупреждает Хината, глядя сверху вниз — ему пришлось практически сесть Кагеяме на грудь, чтобы затянуть ленты.

Тот не отвечает, а подаётся вверх и целует Хинату в живот — успокоившаяся было дрожь снова прокатывается по телу, — осторожно прихватывает зубами кожу и сразу же проводит языком. Хината шипит от возбуждения и съезжает ниже, трётся членом о бедро Кагеямы и глубоко целует.

— Сейчас, — шепчет в перерывах, — сейчас... 

Опускается к шее, щекотно обводя губами кадык, коротко лижет за ухом, ставит засос на ключице, игнорируя возмущённое: «Эй!». Делает всё нарочито медленно, неспешно, тщательно, доводя Кагеяму до дрожи, до бессвязных стонов.

— Перестань... — бормочет Кагеяма, хватая ртом воздух, — издеваться...

Он выгибается, пытаясь прижаться к Хинате, притереться членом и получить уже долгожданную разрядку, но Хината лишь улыбается и прижимает его бёдра к кровати, легонько кусает за талию и выдыхает:

— Не торопись.

А сам сползает ещё ниже и садится на пятки, шарит рукой в поисках тюбика со смазкой и не сводит глаз с Кагеямы — тот утыкается лицом в плечо и просительно вскидывает бёдра, но тут же цыкает и вжимается задницей в кровать. Сдерживается.

Хината еле слышно фыркает, выдавливая смазку на пальцы, растирая. Гладит Кагеяму по ноге, обводя напрягшиеся мышцы; тот пихает его коленом, поторапливая, вызывая смешок. Хината укладывает ногу Кагеямы себе на плечо, притирается щекой и прикрывает глаза. Толкается на пробу одним пальцем и удовлетворенно жмурится, когда Кагеяма замирает и медленно выдыхает, принимая в себя палец — Хината кладёт руку на его напряжённый живот, скользит внутрь и наружу осторожно, пока не слышит едкое:

— Я не стеклянный.

Не стеклянный, конечно. 

Кагеяма подаётся навстречу и сам насаживается на палец, шипит, чтобы вставлял сразу два и быстрее, быстрее, быстрее... Хината послушно добавляет второй, но двигает ими предательски медленно, растягивая удовольствие.

Не стеклянный.

Живой и горячий, вздрагивающий и сжимающий пальцы в себе. Кажется, нереально развести их внутри, Хината проталкивает пальцы так глубоко, как только может, и давит вверх, медленно вытаскивая. Кагеяма молчит. Из чистого упрямства, как понимает Хината. 

Заставить Кагеяму стонать в голос сложно, Хината знает. Но и у Кагеямы есть свои границы, после которых ему сносит крышу — это Хината знает тоже. 

Когда Хината снова давит пальцами, Кагеяма закрывает глаза и стонет. Почти в голос. Хината целует его в колено, просит:

— Громче.

И снова надавливает.

Кагеяма упрямо мотает головой и закусывает губу, пытается сопротивляться, но когда Хината замедляет движения, с коротким выдохом пытается насадиться на пальцы сильнее. Хината удерживает его бёдра на месте, игнорируя сердитый взгляд, и шепчет:

— Ещё чуть-чуть.

И улыбается. Расталкивает ноги Кагеямы коленями, раскрывая его своему взгляду, и продолжает растягивать. И да, Кагеяму ведёт: ленты натягиваются, он сжимается сильнее и подкидывает бёдра, изгибаясь на сбившихся простынях, ругается хриплым голосом, а Хината любуется им, двигая пальцами всё быстрее, и наконец-то получает долгожданный громкий стон вместе с нетерпеливым:

— Ну же!

Хината вытаскивает пальцы, ложится на Кагеяму сверху, оглаживает руками бока, щиплет за соски. Кагеяма стонет в голос уже не сдерживаясь, хрипло просит: «Ещё, ещё», — трётся о Хинату членом, оставляя на его животе следы смазки. Хината целует в последний раз и садится у его ног, разводит максимально широко, любуется. Кагеяма дёргается, чтобы сдвинуть ноги, но Хината ласково гладит его по колену и шепчет:

— Ты такой красивый.

Кагеяма отворачивается, снова утыкаясь в плечо, и Хинате видно только покрасневшую скулу. Он ласково гладит по животу и отстраняется; растирает смазку по члену и прикусывает губу — долго не продержится, да и Кагеяма уже на грани. Вталкивается аккуратно, пытаясь не сорваться сразу, и замирает, накрыв Кагеяму собой сверху.

— Подожди, — говорит Кагеяма едва слышно. — Не шевелись. — И закрывает глаза.

Хината чувствует, как бешено у того бьётся сердце, как срывается дыхание. Как напрягаются мышцы, сжимаясь вокруг члена.

Хината целует Кагеяме шею, подбородок, шепчет всякую ерунду. Тот подаётся ему навстречу, прижимается. Глубоко дышит и тихо стонет на выдохе, Хината трётся о него щекой и начинает медленно раскачиваться, скользя своим телом по телу Кагеямы и внутри него, губами — по груди, касаясь языком напряжённых сосков. Вскоре и на это не остаётся сил. Перед глазами всё плывёт от удовольствия, тело движется на голых инстинктах, сильнее, быстрее, нагоняя это невероятно острое ощущение оргазма, пронизывающего тело до кончиков пальцев.

Хината тяжело дышит, воздуха не хватает. Он сползает ниже между широко разведённых ног Кагеямы, и берёт в рот влажный от смазки член. 

Хината вбирает член полностью, фиксирует бёдра Кагеямы руками, прижимая того к кровати. Быстро двигает головой вверх-вниз, не особо заботясь о собственном комфорте, желая сразу поймать нужный ритм. Кагеяма дёргается, стремясь выпутаться из лент. Хината заглатывает как можно глубже, практически утыкаясь носом в лобок Кагеямы, и сдавленно стонет. Кагеяма выгибается и мелко-мелко дрожит, кончая. Хината давится, но не отстраняется.

Кагеяма подкидывается на постели, сжимая коленями плечи Хинаты, практически кричит, не сдерживая голос, и Хината удовлетворённо глотает выплеснувшуюся на язык сперму.

Напоследок проводит кончиком языка по члену снизу вверх и целует головку. Ласково гладит Кагеяму по животу, груди, нависает над ним, отвязывая ленты, а потом легонько целует покрасневшие запястья. Вытягивается рядом и дотрагивается губами до щеки Кагеямы, но тот дуется и отворачивается.

— Тебе не понравилось? — недоумённо спрашивает Хината и приподнимается на локте.

Кагеяма бормочет в ответ что-то неразборчивое, но позы не меняет. Хината тихо вздыхает и наклоняется к нему, ерошит носом волосы на затылке и переспрашивает:

— Что? Не слышно ж ничего.

— Да я из-за тебя кружку разбил! — Кагеяма резко поворачивается — Хината еле успевает увернуться — и смотрит сердито: — Любимую, между прочим.

Хината прыскает со смеху и утыкается лицом в подушку: наверное, нужно остановиться, но никак не получается. Только Кагеяма может вспомнить после крышесносного секса о разбитой кружке, Хинате бы и в голову такое не пришло. Разве что на утро, когда он бы обязательно наступил на один из осколков.

Кагеяма сердито пихает его, потом снова, но Хината продолжает ржать, не обращая на него внимания. Бесполезно сейчас что-нибудь говорить или переключать внимание, всё равно не услышит. Кагеяма глубоко вздыхает, обнимает Хинату, прижимает к себе, игнорируя смешки и отбрыкивания, и зарывается лицом в волосы:

— Но ты стоишь тысячи кружек, — замолкает на мгновение и неизменно добавляет: — Придурок.


End file.
